Elliot and His Problems
by Siebte Gloxialy
Summary: /Saat Nightray dan Vessalius udah tentram, kini masalah menyerang Elliot! Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke KUCOKEK... apa itu?/ err, collab with yosu! RnR? :D


**Elliot and His Problems  
**

/_Saat Nightray dan Vessalius udah tentram, kini masalah menyerang Elliot! Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke_ **KUCOKEK**... _apa itu?_/

.

.

.

* * *

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**collab with yosu! Dari yosu, untuk yosu! xD *hah?***

* * *

Drap, drap, drap.

"Re, lo kenapa dah? Kok gak bawel? Tumben nih," ujar Elliot, "ada masalah? Masalah apa? Cewek? Pelajaran? Guru? Cerita-cerita dong!"

Reo menatap Elliot dengan malas, "kok lu kepo banget sih?"

_Kepo?_

_**KEPO?**_

Elliot memusatkan pikirannya, berusaha untuk fokus. Ia mengobrak-ngabrik segala bahasa. Mulai dari Inggris, Jepang, sampai Arab. Mencoba mencari arti dari kata _'kepo'_.

"_Kepo?_" tanya Elliot yang akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

.

Hening.

**"LO GATAU **_**KEPO?**_**" **Reo takjub.

"Nggak."

"_**Kamseupay**_banget lo!" pekik Reo.

**"LU NGOMONG BAHASA APAAN SIH?" **Elliot mulai kagok dan gengsi karena sahabat sekaligus pembantunya (?) lebih menguasai bahasa daripada dirinya. Dia tuan muda dari Nightray, ganteng, kaya, tapi gatau arti dari _'kepo' _dan _'kamseupay'_? Gimana Elliot gak malu tuh? "Udah, kasih tau aja artinya! Gue penasaran!"

"_Kepo_ itu, ahem," Reo berdehem dan membenarkan kerah seragamnya, cie, biar keliatan lebih keren, "_Knowing Every Particular Object_, pengen tau semuanya gitu, lo udah ngerti?"

Elliot mengangguk, wajahnya kembali _happy,_ bagai menggapai sebuah penemuan baru, secercah harapan dalam dunia bahasa. **YEAH! **

"Terus, kalo kamse… kampe…"

"_Kamseupay_? Duh, itu tuh **Kampungan Sekali Uuuh Payah!** Masa lo gak tau deh?" tanya Reo yang sabar mengahadapi Elliot dengan **(tumben)** memasang muka dongo miliknya.

"Eh?" Elliot kaget saat disodorkan suatu benda misterius oleh Reo.

"Gue rekomendasiin lo baca buku ini. Buku wajib untuk murid sekolahan biar gaul. Lo ambil aja dulu," ujar Reo, "eh gue harus ijin nih, Glen-sensei manggil gue, _ciao_!" lanjutnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Elliot di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

Elliot hanya menatap buku yang bersampul bagus itu.

Sekolah ini—yah, sekolah musim panas. Harusnya anak-anak ini tidak wajib mengikuti kegiatan ini, harusnya…, entah apa yang merasuki mereka hingga mengikuti sekolah musim panas. Sebagian hanya mau leyeh-leyeh di _dorm_, sebagian ada yang mempromosikan klubnya, sebagian ada yang serius belajar.

Atau mungkin ada yang menjadi cowok kesepian mencari cinta, seperti Elliot contohnya.

Elliot duduk di kursi yang berada di taman sekolah, sendirian, hampa, galau, lebih jelasnya, kesepian. Kesepian tanpa cinta, **UOOOOH!** Ada beberapa hal yang membuat dia dijauhi anak-anak cewek.

Satu, dia manja sama orang tuanya.

Dua, dia tidak tahu berita terbaru **(baca: gak gahol).**

Tapi, kalau cinta sejati pasti menerima dirinya apa adanya, kan?

"Aduh, gue kurang gaul ya ternyata," ujarnya sambil meratapi nasib, ia mulai membaca judul buku tersebut.

'Gaul _Express_ Bersama **KUCOKEK'.**

"**KUCOKEK?**" gumam Elliot, ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku 'Gaul _Express_ Bersama **KUCOKEK**' yang agak misterius tersebut.

Elliot mangap.

Elliot berdecak kagum.

**"UOOOOH! APA INI? APAAAA?" **bagai di kartun-kartun, buku itu terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyinari wajah Elliot. Hidupnya kini terang benderang. Tak salah jika Elliot ingin gaul dengan cara cepat menggunakan buku ini, walaupun judulnya agak aneh. Pokoknya, **HIDUP ELLIOT! HIDUP ELLIOT!**

.

.

.

* * *

"Hai _kamseupay, _gimana bukunya? Bagus gak?"

"Eits, buku yang lo kasih ke gue udah gue pelajarin dari kata pengantar sampe halaman terakhir!"

Yah, itulah topik yang terjadi di antara Reo dan Elliot, sehari setelah Elliot selesai membaca buku nan gaul tersebut.

"Gimana perasaan lo?" tanya Reo.

"Abis baca buku itu, gue merasa jadi orang yang paling gaul di sekolah ini," ujar Elliot dengan bangganya, maksudnya, dengan sangat sombong.

"Oh, bagus deh, akhirnya tuan muda Nightray gak _kamseupay _lagi," sindir Reo.

"Mulai sekarang gue bukan cowok kesepian lagi! Gue sekarang ini _Joker_! **Jomblo Keren!**" papar Elliot sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan perasaan bangga yang meluap-luap.

"Elu kan _Jones,_** jomblo ngenes!**"

"Sia—" belum selesai Elliot berbicara, ada selembar kertas nemplok di wajah ganteng miliknya **"SAFBASLFBASKBAF! AUSAUSAKSJAKL!"**

"Iye, iye! Bentar! Ini gue lepas dulu!" Reo, dengan sabar menghadapi majikannya yang gampang panik. "Oh, ini kayak brosur gitu. Lo liat deh."

"Aduh, gue ngerasa lagi di sinetron deh, tiba-tiba ada kertas kebawa angin, terus nemplok di muka gue," keluh Elliot, lalu ia membaca brosur tersebut.

**'Lo gak gahol?'**

"Iya, gue gak gaul!" Elliot seperti menanggapi tulisan di brosur tersebut.

**'Lo sering dikatain **_**kamseupay?'**_

"Iya! Gue suka dikatain kayak gitu!" balas Elliot kepada kertas brosur tersebut.

**'Lo mau punya pacar, biar ga disangka jadi cowok kesepian lagi?'**

Hening.

"Kok kertas ini penuh tentang masalah gue sih?"

**'Makanya, dateng ke ruang klub KUCOKEK! Dijamin YAHUD!'**

Iris safir milik Elliot bertemu dengan kacamata tebal milik Reo, "Re."

"Apaan?" tanya Reo, malas menanggapi.

"Anterin gue ke ruang klub **KUCOKEK**. Sekarang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Reo bingung, "lo mau ngapain ke sana sekarang?"

"Gue mau minta dijodohin, biar gue gak keliatan jadi cowok kesepian mencari cinta," ujar Elliot, "tuan muda Nightray harus _up to date, _necis, gaul, dan punya pacar."

"Harusnya, sebagai bangsawan itu lo tampil apa adanya," balas Reo sambil menghela nafas, ia menemani tuannya tersebut ke ruang klub **KUCOKEK **yang masih misterius. "Seandainya lo udah ketemu mereka, lo mau dijodohin sama siapa?"

"Gak tau, siapa tau aja hidup gue udah kayak sinetron, tiba-tiba gue nabrak cewek cantik dan elegan, terus gue jatuh cinta sama dia. Mungkin aja kan? Siapapun yang gue tabrak, harus dicomblangin sama gue!" ujar Elliot, entah kenapa kalimat ini mirip legenda-legenda Indonesia.

"Bener? Sekalipun dia jelek? Dan bukan bangsawan?" tanya Reo meyakinkan.

"Beneran, gue udah kebelet paca—"

**Bruk.**

** Bener aja.**

"Hidup lu sinetron banget," komentar Reo sambil membenahi poninya biar keliatan gaul kayak Glen-sensei, syahhh.

"Auwww!" erang seorang gadis nan lugu, tunggu. Tau kan? Si rambut emas, beriris emerald, cantik, elegan. **TAU KAN SIAPA DIA?**

"E—Eida… **VESSALIUS?**"

"Lho, Elliot?"

"Duh…" Elliot menggigit bibir bawahnya, imut banget. Coba kalo bibir atasnya yang digigit, gak banget.

"Oke, lo yang ngomong, lo yang jalanin," Reo menjewer telinga kiri Elliot, "kamu bandel yah. Maafkan Elliot ya, nona Eida."

"Hah? I—iya," Eida—yang polos dan lugu serta imut hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

Elliot mendengus kesal, mengikuti langkah Reo yang menjewer telinga kirinya, sambil mendengus dan berteriak dengan kesal, **"majikannya itu elo ato gue sih?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Lepasin! Kita udah jauh dari Eida!"

"Iya, iya," Reo melepaskan jewerannya (?), "lo gak akan narik kata-kata lo kan?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Elliot.

"Yang mau dijodohin sama siapapun yang lo tabrak."

"Hah?" Elliot cengo, lebih tepatnya, sok cengo.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, gue tau kalo lo inget," ujar Reo.

"Ngga tuh," Elliot menatap langit-langit lorong sekolahnya, bersiul menatap cerahnya sinar matahari. Berharap agar kejadian itu tidak nyata.

"Ehem, setau gue, Nightray itu bangsawan keren, yang gak mau narik kata-katanya," sindir Reo.

"Jadi lo mau ngeliat gue pacaran sama dia, gitu?" balas Elliot dengan sinis, "tapi dia **Vessalius**, Re! Dia merenggut kehormatan nenek kakek gue!"

"Apa salahnya? Toh sekarang Nightray dan Vessalius udah gak ada masalah lagi."

"I—iya sih," ujar Elliot.

"Lagian lo udah janji kan?" desak Reo yang gemes sama majikannya.

"Iya…"

"Terus, kalo lo gak nepatin janji lo sendiri, lo juga bakal ngancurin harga diri keluarga Nightray, kan?"

"Iya," Elliot pasrah, ia tau ia salah, tapi, pacaran sama seorang **Vessalius**? Hello? Gak. Banget. Deh.

"Gue tau lo sayang banget sama keluarga lo, salah satunya dengan pegang janji lo."

"Iya."

"Lagian lo juga suka kan sama dia?"

"Iya…"

…

Hening.

"Kena lo!" pekik Reo dengan senang.

"Eh? Apaan?" Elliot panik, "maksud gue, enggak!** ENGGAK!**"

"Lalalalala," Reo pura-pura tak mendengar, "pokoknya, lo harus pegang janji lo."

"Hm! Iya, iya!" Elliot mendengus kesal, "ehm, masih jauh gak sih dari ruang klub **KUCOKEK?**"

"Bentar lagi, ngomong-ngomong, lo tau gak mereka siapa aja?"

"Nggak! Aduh, kenapa sih lo bikin gue penasaran terus? Gue jadi dag dig dug nih!" pekik Elliot panik.

Reo berdiri di sebuah ruangan, "oke, ini dia anak eksis nan gaul di sekolah kita—**TRIO BAKA!**" sambil membuka ruangan tersebut, Elliot hanya cengo, tak menyangka ternyata klub **KUCOKEK **itu berisi orang-orang yang ia benci karena mereka suka nyari sensasi. Bener aja, di dalem ruangan itu, ada kakak angkatnya, ada kakaknya Oz, dan ada pelayan dari keluarga Rainsworth.

"Elo, elo, **ELO?**" Elliot kaget setengah mati.

"Eh, ada anak bangsawan main ke klub kita, tumben banget," ujar Break—pelayan dari keluarga Rainsworth, yang leyeh-leyeh tiduran di sofa.

"Buku kita laku keras," ujar Vincent—kakak angkat Elliot, yang menghitung uang segepok. Sepertinya hasil penjualan buku 'Gaul_ Express_ Bersama **KUCOKEK**'.

"Oke, halo Nightray!" sapa Jack—Kakaknya Oz, "silahkan duduk, ceritain aja apa masalah lo, mungkin kita bisa bantu."

Elliot melirik ke arah Reo, "Re, lo aja yang cerita."

.

.

.

"Hohoho," Jack, sambil tersenyun licik, melilitkan kepangan rambutnya ke leher Elliot sehabis mendengarkan cerita dari Reo, "jadi lo ngincer adek gue?"

** "HO—HOEKKK! JACKKK! JACK! WOY!" **Elliot kelabakan.

"Khukhukhu, bidikkan adek gue ternyata bagus juga," goda Vincent.

"Emang Eidanya mau?" tanya Break.

**"Berisik!" **Elliot berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari kepangan rambut Jack, lalu menggebrak meja tersebut. **"GUE YAKIN GUE BISA! LIAT AJA!"** ia keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut dengan perasaan jengkel dan tidak mau kalah. Bahkan saking marahnya, ia tidak mengajak Reo bersamanya.

"Lho, kok udah pergi aja sih? Kan baru dateng!" pekik Reo, tanpa ada usaha mengejarnya, sepertinya…

Reo melirik ke kanan dan kiri, semua tersenyum licik, "**YATTA! Step pertama, berhasil!**"

.

.

.

* * *

Malamnya, Elliot tidur sendiri, tanpa ditemani Reo. Sepertinya mereka marahan.

"Huh, emangnya siapa sih majikannya? Siapa sih yang anggota keluarga Nightray? Dia atau gue?" Elliot marah-marah sambil duduk di atas kasurnya, menghadap ke arah balkon yang memperlihatkan malam bertabur bintang. Indah sekali.

Sambil memeluk Poyell—boneka beruang miliknya, hadiah ulang tahun ke-4 dari orangtuanya, ia berusaha mengusir galau yang mengusiknya dari tadi. "Gue harus gimana?" gumam Elliot pelan.

Krieeet. Terdengar suara pintu kamar _dorm _Elliot dibuka seseorang.

"Siapa—oh, elo." balas Elliot masam.

"Gue mau minta maaf," ujar Reo, lirih.

"Gue? Begitukah caramu berbicara kepada tuan muda dari keluarga Nightray?"

"Lo kenapa sih, El?" tanya Reo bingung.

"Panggil gue, ahem, Tuan Elliot." Elliot mencengkram Poyell dengan keras, semakin keras seiring dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Tapi, El…"

"Keluar."

"Elliot!"

**"KELUAR!" ** bentak Elliot sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu,** "UDAH CUKUP GUE DIBABUIN* SAMA LO HARI INI!"**

Reo terdiam, lalu memegang gagang pintu sambil menahan amarah, "baik, Tuan Elliot, " lalu menutup pintu kamar _dorm_.

Elliot menghela nafas panjang, melihat ke arah langit bertabur bintang yang indah. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sambil mengangkat Poyell tinggi-tinggi, "Gue tadi ngomong apa ke Reo?" gumamnya lirih.

Lalu tertidur dan masih dihantui rasa bersalah

.

.

.

* * *

Paginya, di ruang klub **KUCOKEK.**

"Aish, gue gak nyangka dia bakal semarah itu," ujar Reo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Elah, slow aja kali," Vincent, sambil leyeh-leyeh, tidak menanggapi hal itu dengan serius. "Gue tau kok dia orangnya gimana."

"Hahhh," kini Break yang menghitung uang segepok. "Gue yakin, nanti dia bakal ke sini bawa-bawa boneka beruangnya, terus minta maaf ke lo. Abis itu dia minta diajarin cara jadi gau—"

**BRAK!**

** "REO! ADA REO GA?" **pekik Elliot histeris sambil menenteng Poyell, matanya sembab, kayaknya gak tidur seharian, seragamnya kacau, dia memakai rompi di atas blazer dan kemejanya. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Reo menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga."

Break menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menghitung uang, "Bener kan?"

"Gue gabisa tidur kemaren malem, Re…," rengek Elliot, "Maafin gue, ya?"

"Gue bener lagi kan?" desak Break.

"Sebagai kakaknya, kok gue malu ya…," sesal Vincent.

"Gue…," Elliot menarik nafas panjang.

"Elo? Lo kenapa?" tanya Jack sambil leyeh-leyeh juga. Entah mengapa, ketimbang murid sekolah yang keren, mereka lebih mirip ibu-ibu gak ada kerjaan. Kalo gak ngitung duit, ya leyeh-leyeh doang.

"**GUE PENGEN JADI GAUL!"**

Jack, Vincent, dan Break mulai menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Elliot. "Lo serius?" tanya Jack.

Elliot mengangguk, **"DEMI CINTA SEJATI GUE!" **

"Aduh, gue, sebagai orang yang akan ngebenerin bahasa gombalan lo, kayaknya teknik bahasa gaul dan gombalan lo masih dasar deh," ujar Vincent, "Harusnya gini, _demi wanita yang dibuat dari tulang rusukku!_ Kalo lo pake 'cinta sejati', kurang gimana gitu."

"Terus, gue sebagai penasehat baju lo," Break geleng-geleng, "Sini, gue benerin," lanjutnya sambil mendorong Elliot ke ruang ganti.

"Nanti ada latihan khusus setengah jam, abis itu lo _show off _di depan Eida," ujar Jack santai.

"Hari ini juga?" pekik Elliot.

"Kalo gak spontan, gak menarik."

.

.

.

Keluarlah Elliot dengan kaos longgar, celana ketat, sepatu gaul, kacamata hitam, dan tampilan terbaru… Behel.

"Boleh kan kalo begini?" tanya Break kepada teman-temannya, "Gue juga udah nambahin beberapa gadget buat dia, biar dia gausah nenteng-nenteng bonekanya lagi."

"Buang aja itu boneka," perintah Jack yang geli ngeliat cowok bawa-bawa boneka.

Gaul butuh pengorbanan, kan?

"Coba lo liat di sini, ini kamera super gaul, kuncinya satu, gigi. Terus senyum! **SENYUM!**" saran Break.

"I—iya."

"Vincent! Bagian lo gimana? Udah selesai?" tanya Jack.

"Tadi pas dia ganti baju, udah gue ajarin tingkat menengah kebawah, yah, lumayan lah."

"Oke, sekarang latihan khusus!" pekik Jack.

"Latihan apa?" Elliot tegang, masih gak bisa nyesuain dirinya sama dandanan yang sekarang.

"Ahem," Jack, Break, dan Vincent berdehem sebentar, biar keren, "Belajar… _**SHUFFLE DANCE!**_"

"What?" Elliot kaget setengah mati.

"Eheheheh, gue duluan ya! Elliot! Nanti gue nonton lu ya!" Reo meringis lalu berlari dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sialan! Reo! Siniiii! Masa gue sendiri sih?" tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Elliot, Reo berlari ke taman sekolah, sambil melihat jam yang melekat di tangannya, "30 menit, ya?"

.

.

.

"Selamat siang!" Vincent tebar pesona dari lapangan sekolah ke anak-anak yang akan menonton aksi mereka.

"Itu **KUCOKEK**?" tanya Eida kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya, **KU**mpulan **CO**wok bo**KEK**, bisanya cuma bikin onar!" cibir salah satu temannya yang gak suka sama **KUCOKEK**.

"Enak aja!" bela salah satu fans mereka, "Itu **KU**mpulan **CO**wok **KE**ren se**K**ali, tau!"

"Lagian namanya aneh-aneh aja!" pekik seseorang.

"Biarin! Suka-suka mereka dong!" terjadilah perang mahadahsyat antara _fangirls_ dan _antis_ **KUCOKEK.**

"Oke, tenang penonton yang di sana," pinta Break dengan senyum charming ke tempat dimana terjadinya perang fangirls dan antis.

"Tuh! Liat! Break cakep kan? Apa sih yang bikin lo gak suka sama dia? **HAH?**" tanya seorang fangirls heboh nan ababil.

"Suka-suka gue dong! Kalo gue gak suka, ya gak usah maksa!" bentak antis gak mau kalah.

"Oke, dalam rangka mempromosikan klub **KUCOKEK, **gue, dan beberapa rekan gue bakal ngedance buat kalian!"

**"KYAAAAAHHH!" **teriakan para fangirl makin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan beberapa murid hanya mencibir iri.

"E—Elliot?" Eida menangkap sesosok yang familiar, tunggu, Elliot? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan jadi deket sama kakaknya dan… gaul? Bukan Elliot, Elliot si purbakala itu? Iya, Elliot emang mendapat julukan khas, Elliot si Purbaningrum. Eh… maksudnya Elliot si Purbakala, karena ketidakgaulan yang melekat pada dirinya.

Jack menyetel lagu super nyentrik lewat boombox jadul, entah milik siapa.

**WUUB WUUB WUUB WUUB**

"Tarik maaaang!" teriak **KUCOKEK** dan Elliot yang sepertinya masih malu-malu anjing. (?) Gerakannya kaku banget, dia dan Jack _shuffle dance _di tengah lapangan menggunakan celana dan baju yang lagi ngetrend, memakai kacamata hitam dan sering nyengir, frekuensinya di atas rata-rata orang normal.

**WUUB WUUB WUUB WUUB**

Sedangkan Vince dan Break jumpalitan (?) maksudnya, _Breakdance_, mereka membuktikan kalau **KUCOKEK** bukan hanya unik di nama saja, tapi juga orangnya. Selain unik, mereka juga gaol dan eksis. Sambil jumpalitan mengelilingi lapangan sekolah, mereka membagikan selebaran klub mereka, persis seperti apa yang Elliot dapat waktu itu. Bayangkan bagaimana panas dan susahnya membagikan selebaran sambil joget-joget.

Elliot, diam-diam mencari sosok Vessalius yang cantik dan imut tersebut, uhuk.

"Hiyah," Vincent dan Break kecapekan, mengelilingi sekolah yang besar tersebut.

2 menit sudah mereka dangdutan (?) Eh, maksudnya, menghibur para penonton dengan segala kegaulan mereka. Elliot tampak sudah kelelahan. Rasain lo (?). "Eida! Eida!" Elliot berteriak-teriak ke arah Eida yang menatap Elliot dari tadi.

Tatapan kecewa.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Eida pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Elliot dari lantai 2.

"Eida! Gue suka sama lo!" pekik Elliot dengan keras, malu? Bodo amat, urusan belakangan itu mah.

**"HIYAAAH! SI PURBANINGRUM—"**

"Purbakala," ralat seseorang di sampingnya.

"Iya! Maksud gue itu! Dia nembak Eida?"

"Hah?" Eida bingung, emang, udah gak ada lagi perang dingin maupun panas di antara Nightray dan Vessalius (?), tapi ini… Ini? "Kok… mendadak, ya?"

"Gue kayak gini demi elo!" pekik Elliot, lagi.

Eida belari menghampiri Elliot. Saat benar-benar di depan Elliot, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Gimana?" tanya Elliot sambil nyengir. Mengharapkan sebuah 'iya' dari bibir mungil Eida.

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Eida, "Gimana? Setelah kamu berlaku kayak gini? Udah merasa gaul dan hebat? Gimana apanya?"

"Lo ngomong apa sih?" kini Elliot yang bingung.

"Aku lebih suka Elliot si Purbakala, yang bener-bener orisinil, yang apa adanya. Bukan kayak gini. Siang-siang buat onar, tiba-tiba pas muncul nyetel lagu keras-keras, pake celana ketat! Aduh!" tangan Eida terkepal, "Apalagi behel! Apa-apaan sih? Gigi kamu rapih, El!"

"Tapi kan, tapi—" Elliot mulai memegang mulutnya yang mulai gak enak gara-gara behel tempelan.

**"TOLAK! TOLAK!"** pekik para fanboy(?) Eida.

"Jangan gini lagi," Eida terisak, "Jadi aja kayak Elliot yang biasa."

"Yang biasa?" Elliot baru menyadari… semuanya sia-sia? Gitu aja? Perjuangan dia, dari sumpah, sampe ditempelin behel, serta diajari senyum dengan frekuensi di atas normal ternyata sia-sia?

"Yang biasanya aja," Eida tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tetap polos, dan lugu, "Elliot apa adanya."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Iya, aku gak boong." Eida mulai merasa canggung.

"Bener ya?"

"Iya, duh."

"Bener nih?"

"…beneran." Eida mengehela nafas. Lalu tersenyum lagi

.

.

.

"Bunuh Elliot, bunuh Elliot." itulah lagu kebangsaan bagi fans Eida.

"Oi, Elliot!" Reo terengah-engah lari ke arah mereka, "Poyell! Ketemu!" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat si Poyell alias boneka beruang Elliot yang dibuang oleh **KUCOKEK**.

"Jadi..., diterima?" tanya Elliot, dag dig dug.

"Engga." jawab Eida polos.

**"EEEEEHHH?"**

**Elliot shock.  
**

**Reo shock.  
**

**KUCOKEK makin shock.  
**

**Poyell mangap.  
**

fin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Glo-box!**

Ya!

Sengaja ngerjain cepet-cepet, harusnya publish jam 10 pagi tadi, tapi... hahaahah *gagal*

Duh, bentar lagi Glo pake behel T_T  
** *curhatan anak SMP***

Oke, **my first collab yang berhasil di publish HAHAHAHAH** oke, halo** Yosukegalih!** Gak kerasa deh, kayaknya yosu-senpai memberi Glo wangsit (?) oh, salah, bukan wangsit, pokoknya gitu lah, dan nunggak dari tahun lalu.** DAN BUKAN DILANJUTIN.** Aduh junior macam apa saya T_T maafkan saya senpai! x(** Yosu! Bikin kayak gini lagi yuk! xD**

Harusnya fanfic ini dilatarbelakangi oleh lagu **Panah Asmara yang dinyanyiin Afgan,** tapi, tapi T_T *gagal total*

**Anyway, buat senpai-senpai yang baru kelar UN nya, semoga dapet nem yang yahud!**

Dan buat yosukegalih! Terimakasih udah ngasih raw file fic ini! xD untuk yosu dan senpai-senpai lainnya, jangan stress! Semoga menikmati ini ya! xD *ditampar* Oh iya, lala-senpai! Apa kabar? Aku kangen dirimu xD

**buat yang ga nonton SS4INA, jangan stress! xD baca ini aja *alah***

**buat Tavia, Midi Everdeen, dan Lije! x) Makasih udah mau support!**

**Siapa itu Poyell?** teddy bear akohhh dari si dia uhuk** si tanggal 23, HAHAHAHA** *cewek _desperate_ udah putus*

**Buat yang dukung dan baca cerita Glo, terimakasih banyak! Entah apa jadinya saya tanpa kalian *sob* *nangis* *ingusan***

oh iya, dibabuin itu... semacam diperlakukan seperti babu xD *alah* *apa ini*

**Anyway, TS, anyone? BAKAL UPDATE! *gatau kapan lol* oke, dadah semuaaaaaaaaaa! xD love you guys!**

note: ini juga untuk seseorang, kacang jangan lupa kulit, okei? ;)

note 2: Saat membuka kamus kata-kata gaul *beneran, Glo buka ini* Glo merasa paling ngenes. xD

note 3: RnR :D?

note 4: saya suka Leorio. xD


End file.
